


good night moose [art]

by dgr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alternate universe - child, asleep in bed, chibi!thranduil, cuteness, really simple art, soft toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ever since we gave him that toy crown, he's refused to take it off... even to sleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	good night moose [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).




End file.
